Overpowered Gamer Works
by Riv Omega
Summary: Another addition for LitRPG community; a self-indulgence, guilty pleasure: a self-serving, functional sociopath and psychopath with high libido died, was offered The Gamer, chose Easy Mode, and woke up as…Emiya Shirō. If it isn't FUBAR, no one knows what's it! — Self-Insert Shirō/Harem. Chaotic-Evil MC. M to MA. For 18. Read and Review!
1. FSN ARC: The Beginning

_**All **__**franchises used in this story**__** weren't mine. If they were, I wouldn't write a fan's fiction now, would I?**_

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**STORY'S STRUCTURE:**

"Example." = Character speaking.

_"__Example__."_ = Character thinking.

**Example = System's prompt****. **

**Example**_** = SFX.**_

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**STORY'S TAGS: **

**18+  
Adult  
Beastkin/Demi-Humans  
Beautiful Female Leads  
Cheat  
Demons  
Dragons  
Elves  
Gods and Goddess  
Harem  
Heroes and Heroines  
Human/Non-Human Relationship  
****Level System****  
Manipulative Male Lead  
Mature  
Middle Age World  
Mind Control/Manipulation  
Modern World  
Overpowered Male Lead  
Perverted Male Lead  
****Skill Assimilation/Steal ****  
Slave Harem  
Sword and Magic  
****Time-Skip****  
****Transmigration****  
World-Hopping**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**STORY'S WARNING:**

**Gore  
Profanities  
Sexual Contents**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

—**[FATE/STAY NIGHT ARC: THE BEGINNING]—**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

—**[****STORY STARTS****]****—**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

When my awareness returned, my eyes snapped open; my muscle tensed; my breath was short, rapid and ragged. I viewed my surrounding area and I found a plain white space… Everything in that place was white; the ceiling, the walls, and the floor. I slowly calmed down, my tense body relaxed, and my knees felt like jelly, shaking strongly. I almost crumbled on the spot, but I forced myself to stand still.

"Fuck! Was that a dream?" I asked myself loudly. My mind had yet to reach equilibrium. I quickly and forcefully calmed down my breath… I inhaled and exhaled the air alternately… In and out… Rinse and repeat. Finally, I reached the balance, by which the panic didn't mess with my comprehensive ability anymore.

My name was ██████ ████, I was 20-years-old and single. I lived alone since I dropped out of my school when I was in 11th grade and ran away from my hometown because of my cowardice. I wouldn't talk about this cowardice in details because recalling it gave me complicated feelings. Anyhow, after running away from my hometown, I lived in a city far away from my hometown, working in a construction firm. I had been working in that firm for years, paving my way from a mere grunt to a field leader.

Despite my stable income and career, I stayed single by my own choice. It wasn't as if I was asexual or anything. On the contrary, I was very sexually active because of my high libido. I stayed single to evade the complication in a romantic relationship if I had ever decided to start one…after all, my major expenditure was for calling hookers than anything else.

Oh, I must add something very important in regards to my personality; I was a sociopath. Could you imagine what kind of a man I had been with the fusion of high libido and sociopathy? I wasn't what you might call a decent human being. Regardless, I could hide my sociopathy behind my carefully crafted mask of a semi-decent human being in front of my team and higher-ups, though I honestly didn't care about what people thought of me.

…And so, you have the short summary of my previous life.

Let's return back to the topic at hand. There was a reason behind my panic attack. You see, I had a very vividly gruesome dream. In which I died after a steel beam in the construction site fell down on me, crushing my body and killing me instantly. Be that as it may, I finally calmed down. Right after that, a holographic white window appeared in front of my face. It surprised me, making me jump back in reflex. And yet, my view fixed on the black text written in the window.

**[You died. Do you want to ****play ****NEW GAME+?]  
[YES] [NO]**

"I am dead as dead can be, huh?" I mumbled in a mix of incredulity acceptance; my acceptance to my death showed that deep down I knew that it wasn't a dream as I tried to convince myself; a part of me realized it was real... that I had truly died...

I quickly bounced back from my lowest state when I watched the window. It reminded me of those LitRPG stories, in which the main character died, received a power that made them live like a character in roleplaying videogames, and got transported to another world. I was a fan of that type of stories from 5th grade to 10th grade. After that, I had little time to read because I was busy to earn a living.

"Does this mean I am going to get power and another chance to live again?" I mumbled faintly as I eyed the window with a look, which displayed a mixture of expectancy and doubt.

Regardless of my feelings, I soon made my decision, picking my choice — the [YES] panel. When I poked the panel, I felt nothing; it was similar to poke empty air. And yet, my choice was acknowledged and the window disappeared before another one appeared; the text written in it was different.

**[Choose Difficulty****!****]  
[Easy] [Normal] [Hard] ****[Nightmare] ****[Hell]**

My shoulder shaking, I could only resist the urge to laugh for a short amount of time before breaking into a peal of raucous, deep, gleeful laughter. I never expected this, having a chance to pick the difficulty in life. It was ridiculous.

If life was really a game, it was a game in which you couldn't choose the difficulty when you started it. Some unfortunate people must live through _Hard_, even _Nightmare, _or _Hell Mode _in their life without their consent. Something like choosing difficulty in their life was impossible, they could only grit their teeth and accept their _destiny_. Regardless, I was given the privilege to choose. It was a disgustingly unfair advantage.

I wasn't foolish enough to choose other than _Easy Mode_. Who wouldn't want to get through the unfair game named life in _Easy Mode_? Generally, a human was a self-serving creature; they disliked, even hated and loathed, hardship in their life. Everyone desired good fortune in life. Though, 'Generally' was the keyword, there. There were people who would like to live through their life with pain, misery, and unreasonable hardship — those masochists, and I weren't one, certainly.

**[Easy Mode was chosen. The destination and the host have been set****. The player ****will be transported in 3…2…1…0… Enjoy the fantastic experience of NEW GAME+!]**

the moment I finished reading the text, I blacked out.

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

—**[PAGE BREAK]—**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

My consciousness returned back from the comfortable embrace of darkness. I opened my eyes and saw,

**[You have rested in bed. Your [HP] and [SP] was fully recovered. All debuffs were cured.]**

…a white window with the abovementioned text written in white. I blinked my eyes and soon realized what happened.

"So it wasn't a dream…" My whisper was inaudible.

I felt strangely calm in spite of the extraordinary event, which had happened. I chalked it as the effect of Gamer's Mind or something else. I could recall hazily about that. After putting my new ability to calmly think things through, I viewed my surrounding and found I was in a hospital bed. There were other patients resting on the bed in the room. In a short while, my attention focused on the black coat resting on the chair at the side of my bed. I guessed it belonged to my new relative…or something. I also found out my new physical state, I had been shrunken into a child. Regardless, I stayed unflappable, thanks to the strange calmness in my mind.

Finally, I deigned to check out the game interface — the one normally used in the generic MMORPG — in my field of vision. The interface consisted of two bars in the top-left corner; the one in the top was green while the one in the bottom was blue — 170/170 and 300/300 are written with white 8-bit font inside the respective bar. In the top-right corner was radar-like Mini Map with an image of gear in the corner; there was a green triangle symbolizing me and many yellow dots symbolizing other people. [00.01 · January 2st, 1994] was displayed in the top-middle between the bars and the Mini Map. Going from the bottom-left to the bottom-middle of my field of vision were nine empty square slots. Finally, a small black panel with _Menu_ written in the white font was in the bottom-left corner of my field of vision.

...It was truly a classic interface.

So, I really acquired the classic "power based on RPG". Was this power similar to The Gamer, the power of Han Jee-Han in Manhwa The Gamer? Similar or not, I was happy, gleeful even, and almost laughed loudly and openly. However, realizing it was in the middle of the night and there were wounded patients sleeping I resisted the urge in the last moment. Still, I couldn't stop the chuckles and snickers. After calming down, I eyed the interface and had the urge to check out my power thoroughly.

_"Let's see if this power followed the standard template of The Gamer. Status Window…"_

I blinked, struck dumb, when nothing happened. I frowned and sunk deep in thought. I figured this power was different from the typical The Gamer Han Jee-Han and countless The Gamer Protagonists possessed. The failure made me question how I could access the Status Window or whatever it was… My attention then focused on the _Menu _panel in the bottom-right corner of my field of vision. When I focused on it briefly, the panel blinked; almost immediately, a new window appeared. It was the _Menu Window _I had been trying to access.

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**[Status]**

**Character's Name: Shirō****  
****True Name: **██████ ████**  
****Sex: Male****  
****Age:  
**** Mind: 20****  
**** Body: 7****  
Race: Human  
Alignment: Lawful Evil**

**Level: 1 (****EXP: 0/60)**

**HP: 170 | HPR/10 secs: 7****  
****SP: 150 | SPR/10 secs: 10  
PP: 270 | PPR/10 secs: 1**

**STR: 4  
VIT: 7  
SPD: 6  
MND: 9  
SPC: 10  
LUK: 10**

**AP: 10  
Credits: 0**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**[Skills]**

**[****The Gamer (Variant)****·**** Passive ****· ****L****V.****1/1]  
1) Grants immunity**** to all spiritual-based attack****. ****  
****2) ****Grants the ability to calmly think things through. ****  
****3) ****Grants**** the comprehension of many languages.****  
****4) ****Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. ****  
5) Disables the needs for food and rest as long as HP is above 50%.  
6) ****Recovers HP and SP and cures status ailments by sleeping in a bed.**

**[Skill Creation · Active · LV. 1/1]  
****Creates skill from imagination as long as the requirements are met.  
Cooldown: 24 hours**

**[Magic Circuit · Passive · LV. 1/1]  
****1) ****Grants 27 low-quality Magic Circuits and the ability to produce Prana. ****  
****2) Enables Prana Points/PP and Prana Points Recovery/PPR.  
3) Toggleable skill.**

**[Enter Instant Dungeon · Active · LV. 1/10]****  
Allows the user to enter another world, which mirrors the world before using the skill. ****  
Cost: 100 SP  
Cooldown: 1 hour****  
List of Dungeons:  
1) Empty ID**

**[Escape Instant Dungeon · Active · LV. 1/1]****  
Allows the user to escape any instant dungeon, not including field-boss and dungeon boss fights.****  
Cost: 10 SP  
Cooldown: 10 minutes**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**[Traits]**

**[The Gamer]: Grants Skills [The Gamer].**

**[Easy Mode Picker]: Unlocks limiters of [Storage]; Grants skills: [Skill Creation], [Create ID], and [Escape ID].**

**[Sociopath]: at the core, you like to control and have influence over other people and use them for your own gains and gratification; increase the success percentage in manipulating others and gaining their trust.**

**[Sex Maniac] (Locked): you love sex and have high libido that's hard to satisfy; sexual intercourse now increases your STR, VIT, and SPD stats.**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**[Storage]**

**Information:  
****Usable Slots: 100/100  
Slot's Dimension: 1 km³****  
****Slot's Weight Limits: ∞**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**[Companions]**

**1st Slot: Unregistered**

**2nd Slot: Unregistered**

**3rd Slot: Unregistered**

**4th Slot: Unregistered**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**[Shop]**

**Sub-Menu:**

**[Buy]**

**[Sell]**

**[Lottery]**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

I deadpanned at my clustered Status and soon realized whose body I had hijacked. "_My name is Shirō and I am 7 years old. From Magic Circuits skill, my name, my age, and the date, __I_ _guess I have been transmigrated into Shirō Emiya's body…well, it is only Shirō without surname for the time being__,__"_I figured and fixed my field of vision upon the black coat in the chair._"And that…belongs to Kiritsugu, I guess."_

I silently contemplated for a short while before pushing aside those thoughts for the time being. I scanned my Status and found that it was a little different from the typical The Gamer power. Instead DEX, it was SPD. MND replaced INT. In the place of WIS was SPC.

_"Since it is a little different from the typical The Gamer, I wish there was a guide or tutorial to help me…"_

_**PING! **_My musing was cut by a curt ringtone. A new window appeared, containing the text, for which I'd wished. In short, _Character's Name, True Name, Sex, Age, Race, and Alignment _were self-explanatory.

_Level_ is the numerical value of my development as I progressively earn experience points, which is needed to raise it. _EXP_ — the abbreviation of _Experience_ _Points_ — is the numerical value that shows how much I need to raise my level. _HP_ — the abbreviation of _Hit_ _Points_ — is the numerical value of how much I can take damage; if _HP_ becomes zero, my life will come to the end; +50 every level up. _HPR_ — the abbreviation of _Hit_ _Points_ _Recovery_ — is the numerical value of how many points I can recover my _HP_ in 10 seconds. _SP_ — the abbreviation of _Special_ _Points_ — is the numerical value of my special points capacity; if _SP_ becomes zero, I cannot use _skills_ that cost _SP_ to active; +25 every level up. _SPR_ — the abbreviation of _Special_ _Points_ _Recovery_ — is the numerical value of how many points I can recover my _SP_ in 10 seconds. _PP_ — the abbreviation of _Prana_ _Points_ — the numerical value of the prana my Magic Circuits produced; if _PP_ becomes zero, I cannot use skills that cost _PP_ to active; _PP_ cannot be increased by standard means. _PPR_ — the abbreviation of _Prana_ _Points_ _Recovery_ — is the numerical value of how many points I can recover my _PP_ in 10 seconds; _PPR_ cannot be increased by standard means.

For the _Stats Attribute_, first is _STR_, the abbreviation of _Strength_. It is an attribute that affects my physical strength and capacity to deliver physical damage_. __VIT_ — the abbreviation of Vitality — is an attribute that affects my capacity to withstand physical damage and my natural ability to recover from exhaustion or injury; _HPR_ +1 with the additional 1 _VIT_; +10 _HP_ with the additional 1 _VIT_. _SPD_ — the abbreviation of _Speed_ — is an attribute that affects my movement speed, my attack speed, and my thought speed. _MND_ — the abbreviation of _Mind_ — is an attribute that affects my ability to acquire and apply knowledge, my mental strength, and my _SPR_; +1 _SPR_ with the additional 1 _MND_. _SPC_ — the abbreviation of Special — an attribute that affects my ability to acquire and apply knowledge, my _SP_ capacity, and my resistance against magic; +10 _SP_ with the additional 1 _SPC_. _LUK_ — the abbreviation of _Luck_ — is an attribute that affects my chance to earn a fortune and evade misfortune. Unlike other attributes, this attribute has a counter-stop at 100 points.

After that, there was _AP,_ the abbreviation of _Attribute_ _Points_, by which each time my level rises, I acquire points to raise my _Stats_ _Attribute_ freely. Since I have chosen Easy Mode, I received 10 AP as freebies. Regarding Attribute Points, the average male young adult generally has 10 points in each attribute. 20 points are considered the peak of what normal human can achieve. _Meanwhile_, Credits is the currency to buy items in _Shop_; this is Easy Mode-Only feature; by defeating opponents I will earn _Credits_.

Next Menu is _Skills_, which displays the sub-power I acquired after completing the specific requirements. After _Skills_ is _Traits_, which displays my acquired traits after completing the specific requirements; each trait has a specific effect; not all traits affect me positively, I.e. _Sociopath_ and _Sex_ _Maniac_ traits. The next menu is _Storage_, which is basically my personal pocket dimension in which the time stops; I can even store a living being inside. _Companions_ is a feature, which lets me register someone into my Party; my companions will get the weaker version of my power. _Shop_ sub-menu is where I can buy items from inside and outside of this reality; it has several sub menu: _Buy_ to check and buy items, _Sell_ to sell items I have to earn _Credits,_ and _Lottery_, which gives me a chance to pull a random item. Speaking of items, there are several ranks to classify items. From the lowest to the highest are _Common_, _Uncommon_, _Rare_, _Unique_, _Legend_, _Divine_, _World_, _Meta_, and _Genesis_.

I nodded in satisfaction after reading the tutorial. It helped me understand my power better. This power was basically similar to The Gamer, just the attributes and their effects were modified slightly. My skills were displayed right below my Status. Still, it was quite inconvenient to have no personal pocket space — the Inventory in the typical stories with The Gamer elements. At least, skill acquisition was very lax.

I dismissed _Menu_ _Window_ with a nary but thought. After dismissing my Status Window, I found an extra window. It was a notification, displaying,

**[Warning! World-rank Item: Avalon attempts to change your Origin and Element into Sword. Stop attempt?]  
[YES] [NO]**

My brows rose in bemusement but not for long. I chose Decline because I didn't want to change my Origin and Element despite I didn't know what they were. Could this power help me discover my Origin and Element?

**[Would you like to discover your Origin and Element?]****  
****[YES] [NO]**

Since my power offered, I would be stupid to decline it. I chose [YES]. A new window appeared, displaying,

**[Origin: Otherworldly]****  
****Disregards natural laws of the world, which wasn't your original world. The effect of Gaia's Reality Marble won't affect your magecraft.**

**[Element: Average One] ****  
****You have all five standard elements: Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and Ether.**

I was struck dumb after reading the text. I was glad I didn't accept Avalon's attempt in changing my Origin and Elements. When I discovered how extraordinary my potential was, I sunk deep in thought. Despite my extraordinary Origin and Element, my Magic Circuits were very poor. I then recalled Skill Creation and wondered if I could do something about Shirō's low-quality magic circuits...

**[Create a skill: Upgrade Skill. Confirm?]****  
****[YES] [NO]**

I blinked my eyes before smirking at the notification. It seems that Skill Creation was capable to create a skill following my wish. It was broken, not I disliked it. On the contrary, that skill became my favorite.

**[You created a skill.]**

**[Upgrade Skill · Active · LV. 1/1]****  
****Upgrades a skill, which reached the level cap.****  
(Some skills are unable to be upgraded.)****  
Cost: 100 SP  
****Cooldown: ****24**** hour****s**

I immediately used Upgrade Skill on Magic Circuits. A new window appeared and told me that my Magic Circuits had been upgraded into Magic Circuits II. The upgraded skill granted me medium quality magic circuits, each circuit could produce 25 Purana Units. I couldn't help but wonder how much Prana being produced after I upgraded it to Magic Circuits III.

My satisfaction and curiosity were cut short when a new prompt appeared.

**[Would you like to unlock your PP & PPR attributes?]****  
****[YES] [NO]**

After picking [YES], there was an image of black outdated Gameboy Color handheld game console flashed on. For a short while, I couldn't understand the meaning behind this image. I then recalled how self-hypnosis was needed to active magic circuits, using symbolic image and incantation.

"So...this image is how I hypnotize myself to turn on my magic circuits... What about incantation?" the moment I finished my soliloquy, two words flashed in my mind. I realized these words were my activation incantation. I immediately tried it...

"Game... ON!" I imagined the outdated Gameboy Color flashed on. Right after that, glowing jagged aquamarine lines appeared on my skin. I successfully turned on my Magic Circuits and was over the moon.

"Child, what are you doing? Turn off your Magic Circuits." A grave voice commanded suddenly. The speaker was male, and he used Japanese.

In spite of my lack of understanding of Japanese in my previous life, I could understand him perfectly. It was one of The Gamer's effects. I was shocked for a moment before The Gamer calmed my mind. I turned my field of vision towards the speaker and saw...

**[Emiya Kiritsugu · LV. ?]**

...a black haired Asian man in a white shirt and black slacks. His dark eyes were narrowing gravely.

_"Fuck!"_ I realized I had fucked up because I stopped caring about my surrounding area as I had gone deep into my own little world. I had missed Kiritsugu's silent entrance. The Magus Killer caught me when I was toying with my newly upgraded Magic Circuits. _"Alright... This is Kiritsugu, the infamous Magus Killer. Lying is not good. He will detect my lies... So, misdirection, it is?"_

My shocked expression became flat. "Who are you old man? Why I must turn this off? What are these lines, by the way?" I feigned my curiosity.

**[You acquired a skill.]**

**[Misdirection · Passive****· LV. 1****/100****]****  
****Grants the proficiency in misdirecting other's attention from truth using words and actions.****  
****+1% success guarantee in pulling misdirection per skill's level.**

Kiritsuguregarded me silently for a short while, his cold black eyes calculating. I felt chill on my spine when I saw those cold eyes of an assassin, but The Gamer kept me maintain my mind's equilibrium in pulling out my misleading actions and words.

"My name is Emiya Kiritsugu. I'm the one who saved you from fire, little one. Anyhow, could you turn it off? I will explain what it is later," said Kiritsugu, his voice turning gentler than before. It seems that I successfully pulled this off, or he just played along and acted kindly to lower my guard. Either way, nothing had changed for the time being... Who am I kidding?!

"Yeah... I can. I just need to imagine old handheld game console turning off while saying... Game OFF!" I pictured the image of old Gameboy Color turned off as I said the incantation. The glowing lines in my skin soon disappeared. "See! the glowing lines disappear."

"Yes. I saw it. So, can you tell me your name?"

"Shirō... Just Shirō."

"No surname?" Kiritsugu raised his brows in bemusement.

I shook my head. "Can't remember anything other than my name and this image and words to turn on and off those glowing lines..."

"I see..." Kiritsugu nodded slowly, digesting the information I gave him.

From Shirō's perspective, everything I told Kiritsugu was the truth. If he could detect lies or half-truths, he wouldn't be able to find the hole in my alibi.

"Well, your magic circuits changed everything, Shirō. In the beginning, I wanted to offer you two choices...going to an orphanage or being adopted by me. However, I must adopt you now. I must help you learn to control your power for your own safety. I know it sounded overbearing and unfair. I'm sorry about this..." Kiritsugu sounded genuinely remorseful when he apologized and bowed his head slightly.

"Eh... I don't care. I would choose to be with you than being sent to an orphanage, old man. No need to feel bad." I feigned my indifference, but I pondered the true reason behind Kiritsugu's forcefulness in adopting me. After contemplating it for a short while, I decided that it was my paranoia, probably. Whether Kiritsugu genuinely cared about me or not, I would keep up my guard around him.

"Then, I'm glad." Kiritsugu smiled faintly. "I'm going to finish the adoption papers. Oh, don't turn on those lines again. I will tell you everything I know about those lines, which is called magic circuits for your information, after we are in a more private setting. I promise."

I nodded at him and saw his back as he left the room. I then let my back hit the bed and looked at the pure white ceiling while contemplating about my future.

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

—**[****TO BE CONTINUED****]****—**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

_**AN: Please review to increase my motivation!**_


	2. FSN ARC: The Growth

—**[FATE/STAY NIGHT ARC: ****FAST ****GROW****TH & SWINDLING GILGAMESH****]—**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

—**[****STORY STARTS****]****—**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

Two weeks had passed by since I woke up as _only _Shirō pre-adoption and Kiritsugu adopted me soon after that, granting Emiya surname before my Character's given name. After I accepted Kiritsugu's offer, we went to Emiya's household early in the morning, checking out the hospital without any hassle. The house was the same traditional Japanese house I knew from Fate/Stay Night anime shows...both Fate Route and UBW Route.

The first thing we did at that time was having an important meeting in the shed. Kiritsugu started telling me about Magic Circuits, Moonlit World, the difference between Magus and Spellcaster, and what I could and couldn't do for my own safety. Unlike what happened in the canon, in which Kiritsugu had given the real Shirō hard time in regard to magecraft study — or was it a fanon? — Kiritsugu easily taught me my first spell: _Structural_ _Analysis_. After that, he gave me his note about the theory of Thaumaturgy for self-study.

Despite my power offered me to absorb the notes to directly engrave the information in my mind and increase my MND stat_, _I held back the oh so tempting desire. I didn't want to let another slip after the one in the hospital. If Kiritsugu asked about his notes after I _ate _them, it would ring alarms in Kiritsugu's head and give me a problem I wasn't ready to face.

After _Skill Creation__'s _cooldown time ended, I immediately created a skill called _Geass of Absolute Obedience _with the basis on the same power from the Code Geass universe. It had the same effect and same limitations, though there was an additional limitation; my MNDand SPC stats must be higher than my target's. At least, there were no red rings in the eyes of the controlled target. Alas, Kiritsugu had higher MNDand SPC...31 and 25 to my 10 and 10. In spite of stats limitation, I must acknowledge this skill was broken as fuck…

To deal with this dilemma, I created another skill after _Skill_ _Creation_'s Cooldown time ended the next day. The new skill I created was _Steal_ _Stats_. As the name implied, it let me steal the _Stat Attribute_ points of the target. This skill consumed SP to active, and it burned through my SP in the beginning. I needed to spend 100 SP to steal a single point of a _Stat Attribute_. After spamming that skill, it leveled up and the SP consumption was lowered.

The ones whose _Stat Attributes_ I stole was the Fujimura group's men. Speaking of Fujimura group, I met Raiga and Taiga Fujimura two days after I settled in Emiya's household. Taiga immediately took a shine on me and started acting like boisterous and energetic big sister she was in the shows. It was annoying, but I endured it. I must keep my obedient little boy façade until I put Kiritsugu under my thrall. In the meantime, Kiritsugu and Raiga were talking about something important, they shared a connection because of their less than savory business.

Nevertheless, meeting the head _honcho _of Fujimura Yakuza group opened a door for me to abuse my _Steal_ _Stats_. My targets were the men of Fujimura group, stealing their _Stat Attributes _with abandon, rendering them weaker, slower, dumber and unlucky. Unfortunately, it was very rare for the men of Fujimura group to have high SPC. Averagely, they only had 1 to 5 SPC. It didn't stop me for stealing their SPC stat point, leaving only 1pt behind just because I couldn't plunder their stats to zero.

After stealing their _Stat Attributes_, I put them under my thrall, using _Geass of Absolute Obedience_. The men of Fujimura group had _Stat Attributes _ranging from 7 to 15, not including SPC. I plundered their _Stat Attributes _and left only 5pts behind, unlike what I did with their SPC stat. I did this because I didn't want them to be mentally impaired. It would give me more trouble.

Dumb Yakuza group's men were dangerous because they were dumb, that was why I graciously left 5pts for their MND stat. At this point in time, Fujimura group was safely in my pocket.

When I finally had the upper MND and SPC over Kiritsugu, I quickly put the Magus Killer, the Moonlit World's boogeyman under my thrall. Yes, I was an ungrateful little bastard, enslaving the free will of my body's savior without a care in the world. Then again, I never experienced Kiritsugu's saving me, it was all the real Shirō before I replaced him. What did you expect? It was just me being...well, me. I was a sociopath who loved using others for my own gain.

It had been three days ago, in which I put Kiritsugu under the mental domination of _Geass of Absolute Obedience_. For three days I had drained Kiritsugu's _Stat Attributes_, leaving behind 5pts each for STR, VIT, SPD, and MND, and 1pt for SPC and LUK. It affected Kiritsugu's resistance against Angra Mainyu's curses, I could see his body deteriorating faster. He would kick the bucket before spring from the speed of his deterioration. Well, Kiritsugu had used up his usefulness for me. I wouldn't regret his death. As of now, he was bedridden in his room.

My actions in plundering Fujimura group's and Kiritsugu's _Stat Attributes _gave me some unsavory _Traits_, but it was a small price to pay for this quick power up. Other than the unpleasant Trait's name, they granted a wonderful effect. Again, I insisted, it was a small price to pay…

_**Ding—dong!**_When the doorbell rang, I stopped my activity. I had been practicing some skills I learned from absorbing Kiritsugu's notes about magecraft. Formalcraft and Bounded Field Creation were a few skills I acquired from absorbing Kiritsugu's note. There were others, too. As a matter of fact, I had created my original spell using the curse ravaging Kiritsugu's body. I couldn't wait to test them in the dungeon.

I stopped my practice and left the shed. When I checked the front door, I found out several Fujimura group's men waiting. They brought some crates and briefcases. Some men were standing on guard at the gate, keeping away the nosey passersby in spite of how rare they were in this block. I immediately understood why they were here, my special order had arrived.

"Ah, Shirō-_bocchan_! Sorry for the intrusion. We are delivering your order," said the spokesperson of the group, a high ranking member of Fujimura group whose name was Hanada Yosuke, surname first.

I nodded at him and the rest, acknowledging their greetings. "Let me check the goods," I said calmly and went to the nearest crate. Inwardly, I was relishing my power and authority over them. Being called _Young Master — _despite the word was spoken in Japanese, I could understand it as if he spoke English — by Yakuza gave me sweet, empowering feeling, I could understand why tyrants and other powerful figures in history attached to their power and authority over common rabbles.

The rest of the men quickly and carefully opened the briefcases and crates after I ended my statement. I checked the quality of goods using _Appraisal _skill. There were mini-gun, revolver, grenades, ammo, and cold weapons like varying Japanese's swords, spears, and throwing knives. All of them were in good condition, just as I ordered.

"Very well. They are in good condition. Tell Raiga he has done a good job and made me pleased with his effort. Now, get out," I told them after completing the inspection.

The men of Fujimura group bowed deeply at me. Despite the lack of comments, I could feel that they were very pleased because their effort made me feel pleased. After they left, I quickly stored the briefcases and crates into my _Storage _and soon entered the house.

"Ah, Shirō. Who was that?" asked Kiritsugu when I met him in the hall.

Kiritsugu looked very pathetic with the curses ravaging his body and spirit. He looked like skin and bones without muscles and meats, his face pale and gaunt. He was wearing black Yukata and indoor sandals. He was living in the borrowed time. He couldn't even leave the house with his condition, so he couldn't try to save Illyasviel.

Speaking of that homunculus/human hybrid, I had a plan for her; I was going to make her one of my devoted women, whose happiness, sense of fulfillment and purpose in life was serving me, chattering to my whimsical desires. This desire came after Kiritsugu showed me the portrait of him, Irisviel and Illyasviel in their room in Einzbern's ancestral seat. And by all that's holy, both Irisviel and Illyasviel were the work of art, flawless goddesses in my eyes. They were the most exquisite women I had ever seen. They were the perfection given form.

Then again, Irisviel was created to be flawless by normal human's standard despite she was fated to die as Lesser Grail; it was Einzbern's pride and vanity, which made her look flawless. I was glad that I had yet to start my puberty or otherwise, I would become horny only from looking at her picture. It spoke her perfection as a woman, though her perfection was heavily flavored with artificial feeling.

On the other hand, Illyasviel was different. Because of her unique status as homunculus/human hybrid, she was just as exquisite as her mother but without artificial feel her mother was heavily produced. It made her unique and precious, it made my desire to convert her into my devoted woman unbearable to endure. Unlike Irisviel, Illyasviel didn't have the sensual flavor of an adult woman, but she was adorable as fuck, and when she grew up, she would surpass her mother. My new obsession over Illyasviel gave me _Lolicon _trait, but I digressed.

For now, I had prepared a groundwork to start her conditioning, I had made Kiritsugu recorded his video image in his emaciated condition to be shown to Illyasveil to plant the seed of devotion to me when we met later. From there, I would manipulate her into a hopeless girl with a brother complex and groomed her to be the perfect bed warmer I had in mind. Well, I had gotten ahead of myself... Let's return back to the topic at hand.

"Oh, it was just Raiga's men. They were delivering something for me," I replied calmly.

Kiritsugu responded with a wordless nod. He ignored the oddity of the event, that a little boy like me freely utilized the resources of a Yakuza group. If it was the old Kiritsugu, alarms would ring in his mind from my statement alone in spite of his emaciated state. My control over him made sure of it. Like I said, _Geass of Absolute Obedience _supported by one of my _Traits _was a cheat…

"Anyhow, you need to return back to your bed. I don't want you to keel over in the hall, Kiritsugu. At least, die peacefully in your bed to provide me less trouble and complication in my life."

"Understood." Kiritsugu returned back to his room, wobbling all the way to his destination. At the same time, I went to the shed to start sorting the firearms, explosives, and cold weapons I acquired from Fujimura group.

An hour and twenty minutes later, I finished sorting all weapons. Finally, my preparation to tackle Zombie ID was completed. As an extra note, I had leveled up Enter Instant Dungeon and unlocked Zombie ID. I discovered Zombie dungeon had a hundred floors in total, and I would start my campaign on the first floor.

Before I entered the Zombie ID, I accessed _Menu Window_ to check my progress…

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**[Status]**

**Character's Name: Shirō Emiya****  
****True Name: **██████ ████**  
****Sex: Male****  
****Age:  
**** Mind: 20  
**** Body: 7****  
Race: Human  
Alignment: Lawful Evil**

**Level: 1 (EXP: 55/60)**

**HP: 1100 | HPR/10 secs: 100****  
****SP: 560 | SPR/10 secs: 57  
PP: 1350 | PPR/10 secs: 20**

**STR: 100  
VIT: 100  
SPD: 100  
MND: 57  
SPC: 51  
LUK: 100 (Maxed)**

**AP: 10  
Credits: 0**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**[Skills]**

**[****The Gamer (Variant)****·**** Passive ****· ****L****V.****1/1]  
1) Grants immunity**** to a****ll****spiritual-based ****a****ttack****. ****  
****2) ****Grants the ability to calmly think things through. ****  
****3) ****Grants**** the comprehension of many languages.****  
****4) ****Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. ****  
5) Disables the needs for food and rest as long as HP is above 50%.  
6) Recovers HP and SP and cures status ailments by sleeping in a bed.**

**[Skill Creation · Active · LV. 1/1]  
****Creates skill from imagination as long as the requirements are met.  
Cooldown: 24 hour**

**[Magic Circuit III · Passive · LV. 1/1]  
1) Grants 27 high-quality Magic Circuits and the ability to produce Prana. ****  
****2) Enables Prana Points/PP and Prana Points Recovery/PPR.  
3) Toggleable skill. **

**[Enter Instant Dungeon · Active · LV. 2/10]****  
Allows the user to enter another world, which mirrors the world before using the skill. ****  
Cost: 100 SP  
Cooldown: 1 hour****  
List of Dungeons:  
1) Empty ID  
2) Zombie ID**

**[Escape Instant Dungeon · Active · LV. 1/1]****  
Allows the user to escape any instant dungeon, not including field-boss and dungeon boss fights.****  
Cost: 10 SP  
Cooldown: 10 minutes**

**[Upgrade Skill · Active · LV. 1/1]****  
****Upgrades a skill, which reached the level cap.**** (****Some skills are unable to be upgraded.)****  
Cost: 100 SP  
****Cooldown: ****24**** hour****s**

**[Misdirection · Passive · LV. ****21/100****]****  
1) ****Grants the proficiency in misdirecting other's attention from truth using words and actions.****  
2) ****+1% success guarantee in pulling misdirection per skill's level.**

**[****Appraisal ****· Active · LV. ****4/10****]****  
1) Allows the user to acquire the information of the target.  
2) At the current level, the user can appraise Name, Level up to 40 LVs above the user, character's attributes, Stat Attributes, skills, and a short biography.**

**[****Pokerface**** · ****Passive**** · LV. ****71/100****]****  
1) Allows the user to hide his true emotions behind the emotionless mask.  
2) +1% bonus effect in maintaining pokerface.**

**[****Geass of Absolute Obedience**** · Active · LV. 1****/1****]****  
1) Allows the user to absolutely subjugate the mind of the skill's target.  
2) Only effective against targets with lower MND and SPC than the user's.  
Cost: 250**

**[****Steal Stats**** · Active · LV. ****6/10****]****  
1) Allows the user to steal 1pt of any Stat Attribute by touch.  
2) Allows the user to steal 1pt of any Stat Attribute from a corpse as long as the time post-mortem doesn't surpass 5 secs.  
Cost: 50 SP/1pt**

**[****Magecraft****Index ****· ****Active****]****  
**** Structural Analysis ****·**** Cost: 10 PP ****·**** LV. 10/10 ****·**** Effect: Allows the user to analyze the composition and history of the object.  
**** Gradation Air ****·**** Cost: ~ PP ****·**** LV. 71/100 ****·**** Effect: Allows the user to create the copy of an object using Prana; -0.99% projected object's natural degradation per skill's level.  
**** Alteration ****·**** Cost: ~ PP ****·**** LV. 9/10 ****·**** Effect: Allows the user to alter the composition of an object. +90% success in altering an object.  
**** Bounded Field ****·**** Cost: ~ PP ****·**** LV. 63/100 ****·**** Effect: Allows the user to create bounded field; +63% bonus effect.  
**** Runecraft ****·**** Cost: 10 PP/Rune ****·**** LV. 32/100 ****·**** Effect: Allows the user to apply the mystery behind a Rune or a Rune's Array; + 32% bonus effect.  
**** Formalcraft ****·**** Cost: ~ PP ****·**** LV. 59/100 ****·**** Effect: Allows the user to enact the mystery behind Formalcraft; +59% bonus effect.  
**** Mystic Code Creation ****·**** Cost: ~ PP ****·**** LV. 2/10 ****·**** Effect: Allows the user to create a basic Mystic Code.  
**** Enchantment ****·**** Cost: ~ PP ****·**** LV. 41/100 ****·**** Effect: Allows the user to add any variation of enchantment into an object; +41% bonus effect.  
**** Elemental Conversion ****·**** Cost: ~ PP ****·**** LV. 39/100 ****·**** Effect: Allows the user to converse Prana into basic elements (Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water) for many uses; +39% bonus effect.  
**** Evil Bullet ****·**** Cost: ~ PP ****·**** LV. 24/100 ****·**** Effect: An original spell, which shoots a bullet made of All the World's Evil curses; +24% bonus effect.**

**[****Pain Resistance**** · ****Passive**** · LV. ****17/100****]****  
1) Grants resistance against pain.  
2) +0.9% resistance against pain per skill's level.**

**[****Physical Resistance**** · ****Passive**** · LV. ****67/100****]****  
1) Grants resistance against physical damage.  
2) +0.9% resistance against physical damage per skill's level.**

**[****Magic Resistance**** · ****Passive**** · LV. ****11/100****]****  
1) Grants resistance against magic damage.  
2) +0.9% resistance against magic damage per skill's level.**

**[****Elemental Resistance**** · ****Passive**** · LV. ****6/100****]****  
1) Grants resistance against elemental damage.  
2) +0.9% resistance against elemental damage per skill's level.**

**[****Conceptual Resistance**** · ****Passive**** · LV. ****4/100****]****  
1) Grants resistance against conceptual damage.  
2) +0.9% resistance against conceptual damage per skill's level.**

**[****Unarmed Martial Art**** · ****Passive**** · LV. ****81/100****]****  
1) Allows the user to skillfully fight without weapons.  
2) +810% bonus damage.**

**[****Swordsmanship ****· ****Passive**** · LV. ****49/100****]****  
1) Allows the user to skillfully wield sword-type weapons.  
2) +490% bonus damage.**

**[****Marksmanship ****· ****Passive**** · LV. ****68/100****]****  
1) Allows the user to skillfully wield a firearm.  
2) +680% bonus damage.  
3) +68% Hit bonus.**

**[****Steal Skill**** · Active · LV. ****1/1****]****  
1) Allows the user to steal a skill by touch.  
2) Allows the user to steal skill from a corpse as long as the time post-mortem doesn't surpass 5 secs.  
3) Acquired skill will be converted into Skill's EXP.  
Cost: 500 SP/skill**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**[Traits]**

**[The Gamer]: Grants Skills [The Gamer], [Skill Creation], [Create ID], and [Escape ID].**

**[Easy Mode Picker]: Unlocks limiters of [Storage]; Grants access to [Companions] and [Shop]**

**[Sociopath]: at the core, you like to control and have influence over other people and use them for your own gains and gratification; increase the success percentage in manipulating others and gaining their trust.**

**[Sex Maniac] (Locked): you love sex and have high libido that's hard to satisfy; sexual intercourse now increases your STR, VIT, and SPD stats.**

**[Genius Magus]: You're a rare genius in the field of magic; double magic-type skill's EXP acquisition.**

**[Ungrateful Bastard]: You're such an ungrateful bastard who stabs your benefactor on the back; increase the success percentage in betraying others.**

**[Mind-Controller]: You're a lazy scumbag who takes a shortcut in controlling others; bypass the mental defense of Mind-Control target.**

**[Tyrant in the Making]: You're a fledgling tyrant who won't accept no as an answer; increase the control and authority over people who took oath in your service.**

**[Lolicon]: Even developing little bud has its own charm, you find the charm of under-aged girls isn't losing to the mature ladies'; increase your charm in the eyes of under-aged girls.**

**[Enhanced Strength]: acquired when STR hit 50pts; doubles your STR for 1 hour; Cooldown: 24 hours.**

**[Superhuman Strength]: acquired when STR hit 100pts; triples your STR for 1 hour; Cooldown: 24 hours.**

**[Healthy as Horse]: acquired when VIT hit 50pts; no normal illness can ail you.**

**[High-Speed Recovery (HP)]: acquired when VIT hit 100pts; HPR x 10 for 1 hour; Cooldown: 24 hours.**

**[Enhanced Speed]: acquired when SPD hit 50pts; doubles your SPD for 1 hour; Cooldown: 24 hours.**

**[Superhuman Speed]: acquired when SPD hit 100pts; triples your SPD for 1 hour; Cooldown: 24 hours.**

**[Perfect Recall]: acquired when MND hit 50pts; you acquired the ability to perfectly recall information/memory.**

**[Manifest Ambition]: acquired when MND hit 100pts; crush the will of a target with lower MND; Cooldown: 24 hours.**

**[Specialized]: acquired when SPC hit 50pts; doubles your SPC for 1 hour; Cooldown: 24 hours.**

**[High-Speed Recovery (SP)]: acquired when SPC hit 100pts; SPR x 10 for 1 hour; Cooldown: 24 hours.**

**[Super Luck]: acquired when LUK hit 20pts; increase the chance of winning a lottery or luck-based game.**

**[Devil's Luck]: acquired when LUK hit 50pts; you will always win a lottery or luck-based game.**

**[Lady Luck's Beloved One]: Lady Luck's now your bitch; to earn your favor, she will protect you from any misfortune.**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

In two weeks, there were fourteen days. Every day I created skills. _Steal Skill, _and non-standard _Resistance _skills, not including _Pain Resistance _were created by utilizing my _Skill Creation_. At this point, I left the day's quota to use _Skill Creation _for an emergency in the dungeon.

In spite of my late realization in regard to _Steal Skill_, I could see its limitless potential. When I contemplated how far I could logically push this skill's effect, I got an amazing, ridiculous and hilarious idea. I was going to steal the prided skill of a certain incarnated Servant who skulked around Fuyuki City…

I was going to plunder the _Gate of Babylon_ as well as its entire content from the wealthy King of Heroes, Gilgamesh…I was going to bankrupt the arrogant blondie, turning him into the poorest King of Beggars. When this idea was concocted in my mind, I couldn't resist the urge to cackle like a mad man. And so, I cackled loosely and loudly.

Fortunately, it happened in the shed where sound dampening Bounded Field had been erected, so the neighborhood wouldn't complain about my crazed laugh. Alas, I wasn't ready to confront Gilgamesh. At least, I must upgrade some skills and create some useful skills first before I bankrupted him.

Other than that, I had raised all of my _Stat Attributes _to the first milestone at 50pts, not including LUK, which had reached the level cap. I found out my smooth sailing in the course of a few days was because of my maxed LUK. I acquired those points from Fujimura group's men and Kiritsugu. I planned to plunder more stat points, but it was for later.

For my non-progressing level…well, it was a miracle I could raise my EXP to 55/60. Despite my power offered me some menial quest like doing chores, cooking, and training, I was too lazy to do that. If I wanted EXP, I could farm it in dungeon…If I wanted _Stat Attributes_, I could steal them from others; such was my reason for being lazy.

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

—**[PAGE BREAK]—**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

"Well, let's start this," I mumbled faintly, preparing myself. "Enter Zombie ID!"

Right after the activation phrase left my mouth, my field of vision was covered by soft white light and soon the light dissipated. My eyes became able to see again. I wasn't in Emiya's household's shed anymore. I viewed my surrounding area and discovered the setting of Zombie ID was a damp, smelly graveyard.

I didn't need to wait for long when the first zombie sprouted from a grave. In the beginning, it was a rotting arm, then another, before the arms anchored on the ground as the rest of the body came out. The head came out first, rotting and missing chunks of muscles and skins, then the upper body and shoulders, then the stomach, which displayed rotting innards, before the zombie successfully pulled out its entire body. It only had one eye, which looked like the eye of a dead fish, maggots nestling in the other empty socket. When its lone eye was fixed on me, I felt an unpleasant sensation and chills on my spine...

**[You acquired a skill.]**

**[Detect Danger · Passive · LV. 1/10]****  
****1) Allows the user to detect danger and the source before it approaches.****  
****2) At the current level, the user detects danger in 10 m radius and a second before the danger approaches.**

I was notified of the acquisition of very useful skill. However, I quickly dismissed the window and then used _Appraisal_ on the lone zombie...

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**Zombie ****·****LV. 1**

**HP: 100  
SP: 10**

**STR: 10  
VIT: 10  
SPD: 5  
MND: 1  
SPC: 1  
LUK: 1**

**[Skill]: Pain Nullification LV. 10/10; Undead Infection LV. 1/1**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

I clicked my tongue in dissatisfaction as I found out its pathetic MND and SPC _Stat Attributes_. I couldn't steal its MND and SPC because they were only 1pt. Regardless, its other _Stat Attributes _could be stolen still, not including LUK since I had maxed mine.

Next, I checked its Skills, they made me curious. I discovered _Pain Nullification _was the upgraded version of _Pain Resistance_. Meanwhile, _Undead Infection _was basically a skill to turn living beings without magic resistance or SPC higher than the user's into an undead. I decided to steal the first skill while ignoring the latter.

I quickly took out my Odachi from quick-slot in my HUD and readied my self for conflict. However, the zombie wobbled in my direction very slowly, it was as slow as a crawling turtle. Then again, I had twenty times its SPD.

Quickly losing my patience, I approached the zombie. As I got closer, I quickly cut its limbs. The zombie crumbled on the dirt ground, wriggling and twitching like a maggot it was. I then activated the effect of my _High-Speed Recovery (SP) _Trait. With my higher strength, I easy restrained its head, which tried to bit me. I grimaced when I touched its disgusting rotting head. I quickly used _Steal Skill _to take its _Pain Nullification_.

**[You acquired 1 skill's level.]**

**[You acquired 1 skill's level.]**

**[You acquired—]**

There were multiple notifications notified me of skill's level-up. Before long, _Pain Resistance _evolved into _Pain Nullification_. It kept leveling up till stopping at LV. 7. Since I used _Steal Skill_, it consumed 500 SP. In the beginning, I had 560 SP; I then consumed 100 SP for Enter Instant Dungeon, leaving 460 SP; I activated _Specialized Trait _to double my SPC, granting an additional 510 SP; I then used the rest of my SP to steal its _Pain Nullification_, leaving 470pts. I then plundered its _Stat Attributes _till my SP was consumed entirely.

After a while, I had plundered all I could take forcefully. The Zombie's base HP was reduced to 10pts after I took 9pts of its VIT. Since it couldn't give me anything by existing, I decided to crush its head under my boots. The next moment, the headless and limbless rotting body broke down into silver motes of light.

The phenomenon reminded me of how immortal died in Percy Jackson and the Olympians movies in my previous life, though it was silver instead of golden specks of light...I wonder if I could create a skill to visit that universe.

**[Warning! The Gamer only approved transportation to Anime-verses.]**

Huh? The system notified me that I couldn't visit universes based on western fictions, that I could only visit universes based on Japanese's fiction. Despite this limitation, I wasn't angry. Although I couldn't taste Aphrodite and other goddesses with divine beauty in PJatO universe, I could visit other anime-verses like Highschool DxD... Yes, I was going to visit that universe when I was strong enough. But, I was getting ahead of myself...

**[+6.75 EXP]**

**[Loots = 10 Credits; Rotten Bone x1]**

**[You acquired a Trait: Beginner Undead Slayer]**

**[Beginner Undead Slayer: +10% damage against undead or opponent with undead traits]**

**[You leveled up = 1 → 2]  
[HP = 690 → 740]  
[SP = 560 → 585]  
[AP = 10 → 13]**

A minute after I killed the first Zombie, three zombies sprouted like their predecessor. I repeated what I had done to their predecessor on them. After their mutilated bodies dispersed, I waited for another minute before the zombies crawled out of the ground. There were five zombies. I repeated what I had done to the four zombies before them, and then seven zombies came out from whence they came. I discovered the pattern at this point. The last wave was surprisingly even numbers — 18 Zombies — despite the odd numbers the zombies had been spawning.

A long while passed by, not sure how long. What I was sure was that I had crushed almost a hundred zombies; 99 heads in total. Unfortunately, my Level hadn't gone up quickly as I hoped it'd be. When I became LV. 2, the EXP each Zombie LV. 1 presenting after their demise was lowered slightly; 6.26 EXP. Meanwhile, my EXP was 1.75/87, meaning that I needed to kill 14 Zombies to level up. It wasn't a problem, but the EXP gain dropped to 5.6pts when I was LV. 3, by which my EXP was 2.39/155 EXP to level up...I needed to eliminate 28 Zombies to level up.

When I was LV. 4, my EXP was 4.19/285 to level up and the EXP gain was 5.5 per zombie's head. I needed 52 zombies to level up. At LV. 5, my progress was halted because I needed 498 EXP to level up with leftover 5.19 points and EXP gain of 5.18/Zombie LV. 1. I needed 96 zombies, but there were only 5 zombies left. In the end, my EXP was only filled up to 30.09/498. I was stuck at LV. 5 because of the lacking resources. I wanted to get other Zombie LV. 1 x 91, so that I could level up. Unfortunately, the zombies stopped spamming because I would face Floor's Boss after ten minutes break. There was a notification about it beforehand.

At least, my STR, VIT, and SPD were through the roof. My STR and VIT were 833 while SPD was 398. The rest were unchanged. Started with the first zombie to the ninety-ninth zombie, I had plundered 783 STR and VIT, and 348 SPD. There were 12 zombies whose heads I crushed in an accident, wasting 108 STR and VIT, and 48 SPD. I felt nothing but 'Ops, I accidentally crushed its head!' But after compiling the wasted points, I felt a slight regret. If those _Stat Attributes _weren't wasted_, _my STR & VIT would have broken through 900pts milestone.

Because of how often I used _Steal Stats_, it had leveled up to the level cap and been upgraded once and then leveled up to reach the level cap again. Rinse and repeat until it became _Steal Stats V _with maxed LV. At its current level, _Steal Stats V _allows me to steal 100pts of all _Stat Attributes _and only consumes 1 PP with 1 sec Cooldown time. It was broken as fuck! Too bad that I could only steal STR, VIT, and SPD because Zombie LV. 1 only had 1pt in MND and SPC.

After waiting for a few more minutes, the Floor's Boss finally spawned. I immediately appraised its stats and found...

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**Zombie (BOSS) ****·****LV. 1**

**HP: 200 | HPR/10 secs: -  
SP: 20 | SPR/10 secs: -**

**STR: 20  
VIT: 20  
SPD: 10  
MND: 2  
SPC: 2  
LUK: 2**

**[Skill]: Pain Nullification LV. 10/10; Undead Infection LV. 1/1; BOSS Mutation LV. 1/1; Call of the Undead LV. 1/10**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

Well, at least, the Floor's Boss had more _Stat Attributes _than a normal zombie. It was the effect of its _BOSS Mutation _skill, doubling the Stat Attributes permanently. Such skill made me salivating secretly. Meanwhile, its _Call of the Undead _skill let it summon a zombie. Unfortunately, at LV. 1, the skill could only summon single zombie...nuisance at best, but extra _Stat Attributes _were still _Stat Attributes_. I wouldn't waste it.

Since 1 hour passed, the effect of Specialized and High-Speed Recovery (SP) ended. I decided to create a new skill to compensate for my slow SPR, using the day's quota of utilizing _Skill Creation_.

**[Create a skill: Boost Recovery. Confirm?]  
[YES] [NO]**

I immediately chose [YES].

**[You created a skill.]**

**[Boost Recovery · Active · LV. 1/1]  
Doubles HPR, SPR, and PPR for 100 secs.  
Cooldown: 1 minute**

Right after that, I also used the day's quota to upgrade Boost Recovery.

**[Skill upgraded! Boost Recovery LV.1 → Boost Recovery II LV. 1]**

**[Boost Recovery II · Active · LV. 1/1]  
Quadruples HPR, SPR, and PPR for 100 secs.  
Cooldown: 50 secs**

"That was better." Commenting on the new upgraded skill, I waited until the Floor's Boss spawning process finished.

When the _Invulnerability _nonpermanent _Trait _disappeared...and yes, all zombies I had crushed had had the same nonpermanent _Trait _when they were spawning; it was a waste of time TBH, the Zombie (BOSS) roared and summoned his loyal undead underling. I immediately cut their limbs and started with the Floor's Boss first, stealing its _BOSS Mutation _skill before moving to its _Stat Attributes_. However, I discovered that I couldn't increase my _Stat Attributes _anymore since I had maxed them at 1,000pts. At least, I could raise my SPD, MND, and SPC. I then crushed the Boss' and its loyal underling's heads.

**[+56.98 EXP]**

**[Loots = 110 Credits; Undead's Skull (BOSS) x1; Undead's Skin x1; Teleportation Orb]**

It seemed that Floor's Boss gave me ten times the standard EXP and Credits. I took out _Teleportation Orb_ from the _Storage _and appraised its information…

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**Name: Teleportation Orb  
Type: Special Item  
Rank: Unique  
Durability: Indestructible  
An enchanted orb, which happens to teleport the owner to the second floor of Zombie ID upon activation.**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

"So, this thing is how I can move to the second floor," I muttered in realization. I then weighed my decision…whether I should continue or stop. "Well, it has been a few days since I started grinding in here. I stink, so going back, I suppose."

And thus, I escaped Instant Dungeon.

When I returned back to Emiya's household, I discovered Fujimura group had been acting like head chickens because of my disappearance. I told them that they didn't need to act like that about my next disappearance. After that, I rested for a day and created a new skill: _Organic Manipulation_. I then magically develop my physical body to young adult because of the effect of one of my new traits: _Ascended Physique_, which I acquired when I maxed my VIT. After modifying my body, I was almost 180 cm tall and weighed around 70 kg. I also modified my hair's and eyes' color, changing the former to snow white while the latter to crimson with vertical black slit pupils...I did it because I thought it was cool! So, sue me!

Anyhow, this physical chance didn't happen at once. Because of my small capacity of SP, I needed to repeat using _Organic Manipulation _several times. I spent two days completing this project. Although I could start having sexual intercourse again, I held back my desire to get laid. I wanted to focus on maxing my Stat _Attributes _for the time being. With that in mind, I went to sleep. The next day, I entered Instant Dungeon and started the campaign on the second floor…

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

—**[PAGE BREAK]—**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

In the second floor, all zombies were LV. 2 with 12 STR and VIT, 6 SPD, and 2 MND, SPC, and LUK. They presented 5 SPD and 1 MND and SPC ready to steal, and after beating all 101 Zombies; ninety-nine Zombies LV. 2, the Floor's Boss, and the single Boss' underling, I plundered enough SPD Points to maxed my SPD and 103 MND and SPC. Also, I conquered the second floor quicker than the first floor. I spent less than an hour and a half.

Unfortunately, my level progressed slower than my Stat Points acquisition. In the beginning, I killed Zombie LV. 2 x 21, which gave me 21.58 EXP/Zombie LV. 2 killed…and 453.18 EXP in total. I leveled up to level 6 with 42.25 extra points. My EXP was 42.25/815 while my EXP gain was 20.44/Opponent. I leveled up again after killing the Zombie LV. 2 x39. At this point, I was LV. 7 and my EXP was 24.41/1,256 with 19.42EXP/Zombie. From the rest of the Zombies, 39 Zombies, I accumulated 757.38 EXP. I then faced Floor's Boss and its underling, giving me another 213.62 EXP.

My total gains on the second floor were reaching LV. 7, EXP = 971/1,256, maxed my SPD, and 103 MND & SPC. I soon proceeded to the third floor.

In the third floor, I killed ten of Zombie LV. 3, the EXP gain for each Zombie LV. 3 was 31pts. I leveled up into LV. 8 and my EXP was 25/1842. After that, from crushing Zombie No. 11 until No. 52, I acquired 44.35 EXP/Zombie, amassing 1843.35 EXP, leftover included. At this point, I was LV. 9 and my EXP was 1.35/2594. From Zombie No. 53 until No. 99, I piled up 1950.4 EXP (42.40 EXP/Zombie*46 Zombies). Killing the underling of the Floor's Boss and the Boss itself gave me 466.4 EXP. In addition of EXP gained from Boss' fight and the accumulated EXP, I amassed 2418.15. Speaking of the _Stat Attributes_, Zombie LV.3 had 14 STR & VIT, 7 SPD, and 3 MND, SPC & LUK. Meanwhile, Floor's Boss had 28 STR & VIT, 14 SPD, 6 MND, SPC & LUK. The third floor was the beginning of MND and SPC free-for-all buffet for me.

My total profit from conquering the third floor was reaching LV. 9, and I needed only 175.85 EXP to level up again. There were also 211 MND & SPC. At this point, my MND and SPC respectively were 374pts and 368pts…already one-third before reaching the limit.

Without further ado, I tackled the fourth floor, in which the Zombie was LV. 4 with 16 STR & VIT, 8 SPD, and 4 MND, SPC, and LUK. The Floor's Boss would have 32 STR & VIT, 16 SPD, and 8 MND, SPC and LUK. Disregarding the detailed count of my EXP gain, I earned additional 307pts for MND and SPC, increasing them to 681 MND and 675 SPC. I leveled up twice, reaching LV. 11, and my EXP was 4588.93/4677.

Afterward, the fifth floor, in which the Zombie was LV. 5 with 18 STR & VIT, 9 SPD, and 5 MND, SPC, and LUK. The Floor's Boss would have 36 STR & VIT, 18 SPD, and 10 MND, SPC and LUK. In this floor, I maxed my MND and SPC. Other than that, I leveled up twice, LV. 13, and my EXP was 6631.2/7673.

When I stepped into the sixth floor and faced the Zombie on that floor, I discovered my enemy changed. It wasn't a Zombie anymore…

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**Ghoul ****·****LV. 6**

**HP: 200 | HPR/10 secs: -  
SP: 50 | SPR/10 secs: -**

**STR: 20  
VIT: 20  
SPD: 20  
MND: 5  
SPC: 5  
LUK: 5**

**[Skill]: Pain Nullification LV. 10/10; Undead Infection LV. 1/1; Limit Breakthrough LV. 1/5**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

I raised my brows in curiosity when I found a new skill… _Limit_ _Breakthrough_. Using _Appraisal_, I discovered _Limit_ _Breakthrough_ could increase all _Stat_ _Attributes_, not including LUK, for a short while. At LV. 1, it doubled all _Stat_ _Attributes_, disregarding my maxed Stat Attributes. Using the Type-moon's Servant's parameter, it worked like + modifier after Servant's parameter.

Smirking hungrily, I waited for the Ghoul to finish its spawning process. It spawned in a similar fashion with the Zombie, though it added a guttural, inhuman roar when its lower body was still underground, wasting so much time. The Zombies from previous 5 floors spent 10 secs for spawning effect, but this rotten shit added another two seconds, wasting 12 secs in total…longer than Zombie's spawning by whole 2 secs.

When the spawning completed, I moved closer to the Ghoul's personal space. I then cut its limbs before doing what I had been doing so far. I stole its _Limit Breakthrough _skill. Afterward, I crushed its head under my heel.

**[+173.68]**

**[Loots: 60 Credits, Ghoul's Claw x1]**

After killing two of the five Ghouls in the third wave, I leveled up.

**[You leveled up = 13 → 14]  
[HP = 10,700 → 10,750]  
[SP = 10,350 → 10,375]  
[AP = 46 → 49]**

I dismissed the notification and continued slaughtering the Ghouls until I was notified about Floor's Boss Battle. As an extra note, I had leveled up again, reaching LV. 15. Before long, I faced the floor's boss. Surprisingly, Ghoul (BOSS) didn't have _Call of the Dead_…like the five Zombie Bosses I had faced. Crushing the lone Boss was hilariously easy. Afterward, I stopped my dungeon clearing activity after conquering the sixth floor. At this point, my _Status _was as the following,

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**Character's Name: Shirō Emiya****  
****True Name: **██████ ████**  
****Sex: Male****  
****Age: 20  
Race: Demi-Immortal  
Alignment: Lawful Evil**

**Level: 15 (****EXP: ****7,495.1/11,746****)**

**HP: 10,800 | HPR/10 secs: 1000****  
****SP: 10,400 | SPR/10 secs: 1000  
PP: 4,050 | PPR/10 secs: 150**

**STR: 1000 (MAX)  
VIT: 1000 (MAX)  
SPD: 1000 (MAX)  
MND: 1000 (MAX)  
SPC: 1000 (MAX)  
LUK: 100 (MAX)**

**AP: 52  
Credits: 23,100**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

I watched my Status with a dry look. My race had changed into _Demi-Immortal _after I acquited _Ascended_ _Physique_ _Trait_. Despite the upgraded race, it didn't mean I had a trickle of Divinity in me, I wasn't a Demi-God like Heracles or Gilgamesh. However, the real kicker was my _Stat_ _Attributes_, For a mere LV. 15, I had maxed all _Stat_ _Attributes_. As a matter of fact, wasn't AP just sitting and accumulating dust? _Steal_ _Stats_ rendered that attribute useless. Anyhow, I wished to know whether I could breakthrough the _Stat Attribute's _counter-stop or not...

**[Hint! Reach the maximum Character's level.]**

"I see. So, I need to hit level's counter-stop first. Too bad, I lost my motivation to go grinding after all _Stat_ _Attributes_ maxed out..." I sunk deep in thought and contemplated loudly. "Speaking of my _Stat_ _Attributes_, if 10 points are equal to the value of a normal young man and 20 points are the peak a normal human can attain after hard work, 1000 points are equal to 50 humanity's peak...then, it is equal to A-rank Servant's parameter? There is also Limit Breakthrough, which allows me to raise my Stat Attributes ten times. Not to mention the Stat Attributes modifier Traits... Holy tits! I am stronger than Heracles as Berserker!"

I soon put aside my thoughts in regard to _Stat Attributes _and scrolled down the window with a nary but a thought, skimming my _Skills_. My latest acquired skill, _Limit_ _Breakthrough_, had hit the skill's level cap. I had stolen dozens of Ghouls' Limit _Breakthrough_ skill and converted them into Skill's EXP. At LV. 5, the maximum level, _Limit_ _Breakthrough_ quintupled my Stat Attributes for a short while, disregarding the counter-stop. There were few Traits that could sharply increase my _Stat Attributes _for a short time, too. Could the effect be stacked together? Well, let's do some experiments...

A few moments later, I discovered I could stack the effect of my _Stat Attribute _modifier _Traits _and _Limit Breakthrough. _Satisfied by the outcome, I left the dungeon. FYI, I thought that I would spend a long time in the dungeon, but I never expected I could reach the counter-stop of _Stat Attributes _in less than 24 hours. I wasn't complaining. As a matter of fact, I was truly grateful. My quick growth lessened my mental burden somewhat.

Despite my non apparent worry, the truth was that I worried about my safety. After acquiring _Perfect_ _Recall_ _Trait_, I could recall all Type-moon's information buried deep in my mind beforehand. In my previous life, when I was still a fan of J-pop subculture, I would spend my free time to surf in internet and read the information in Wikia to sate my curiosity in regard to my favorite shows. From that, I recalled how dangerous this world truly was...immoral, sociopathic, psychopathic magi...Ugh, I felt like a hypocrite... OK, disregarding magi and their archetype, there were Dead Apostle Ancestors...faes based on vampires, Types... the physical manifestation of a planet, and other dangers, which forced me to grow strong quicker to be in safe side.

However, there were three — two if I was being technical — threats in the same city I lived in the course of a few weeks. Firstly, we have Gilgamesh with murderous tendency because the effect of Tainted Grail's Mud, by which his physical body was made. Secondly, the source of Taint in the Grail... All the World's Evil, the devil of Zoroastrian myth, Angra Mainyu. Thirdly, Sakura Matō...her threat was related to Angra Mainyu.

In regard to Sakura... I sunk deep in thought, weighing my choice. I could kill her and that old worm, Matō Zōken, or Zolgen Makiri as he was known in the past. But... Killing Sakura would be such a waste. She was an easy girl to pick. With my current ability, I could kill Zōken and free her from her tragic fate. That way, she would be easy to groom into a devoted woman... Despite my fixation upon Illyasviel, I wasn't above taking other women and conscripted them into my Harem Plan.

"Saving Sakura, is it?" I rolled my choice in my mouth, tasting the sound of it and contemplating the pros and cons. A short while later, I found more pros than cons, and thus I made a plan to save Sakura soon.

After that, I escaped Instant Dungeon and took a few hours rest. I would go to save a damsel tomorrow...

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

—**[PAGE BREAK]—**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

In this world, Fuyuki City was located in Kobe, unlike the Fuyuki City in Fate/Grand Order verse which was located in somewhere in the Kumamoto Prefecture or the Ōita Prefecture. It was separated into two sections by Mion River that could be considered two towns, Shinto and Miyama City, which were the new and old sections of city respectively. The famous Fuyuki Bridge connected the two sections.

Let's talk about the Shinto Town first since I started my stroll there.

Shinto was the newer district of Fuyuki that was under development east of the Mion River. Around the 1990s, the area was reclaimed from a previously empty wasteland, beginning a large-scale redevelopment project funded by the local government to build a modern business district containing features like a park and shopping mall in front of the train station. The City Hall was moved from Miyama to give it a more modern structure, and the maintenance of the park and shopping mall was complete.

The purpose was for it to be a clean and sterile area that would be pompous and contain no individuality, but it suffered a major setback after the Fourth Holy Grail War when the advent and destruction of the Holy Grail caused a conflagration that destroyed 134 buildings and claimed five hundred lives after burning for an entire day. I could see the heavy stench of the curses contained by the Tainted Mud, which had spilled out from the Greater Grail.

I strolled around, maintaining my elegance indifferent as my attractive new look attracted the interest of the passersby. I was wearing black shirts under white jacket with a fur-covered collar, a pair of stylish dark blue jeans, and a pair of polished shoes. I wanted to enjoy my pilgrimage in this city until it was over, savoring every second of it. Behind my mental barrier, the old nerd part of me was giddy for this venture. After walking for a while, I arrived at the site where Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel had stood proudly once. However, it was now piles of rubble, which was cleaned and moved around by the construction firm. Kiritsugu had gone an outstanding job in bombing that building. It seemed that there was a plan to rebuilt this hotel… Then again, I recalled Bezett checked in Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel for Fifth Grail War.

Other than the site of the bombed Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel, I also visited the Harbor, in which the first _real _confrontation between Servants of Fourth Grail War happened; Fuyuki Station; The Foreign Cemetery; The half-finished Fuyuki Civic Center; Copenhagen; Fuyuki Central Library, which was located in the middle of the Fuyuki citizen's park during the 4th war, of which the shutters ended up getting wrecked by Iskandar that decided to rob the books out; Verde, the biggest shopping center in town; the destroyed and curses-tainted that was formerly part of the residential district and the location of the City Hall in the center of Shinto, where the conflagration of the destroyed Holy Grail happened, where Kiritsugu saved the meatbag I was using now, which would be rebuilt into Fuyuki Central Park in the future.

Before returning back to Fuyuki Bridge, I watched Fuyuki Church, which was located on top of a hill, from afar. I didn't want to alarm Kotomine Kirei or Gilgamesh. At this point, I knew that Kirei had rounded up all orphans victim of Grail's conflagration in the basement and turned them as Prana battery.

The sky had become a mix of golden, orange, vermilion, and indigo as I walked across the Fuyuki Bridge, which was located at the center of Fuyuki City bridging both Miyama Town and Shinto and the final stage between Archer and Rider in Fourth Grail War; I crossed Mion River calmly and took a short break in the Riverside Park before visiting Mount Enzō.

I didn't climb up, only watching Ryūdou Temple on top of the mountain. I could feel the natural barrier against spiritual and immaterial beings and how it acted as the keystone of the Fuyuki leylines. This site could be said to be the heart of the Fuyuki spiritual grounds. Under Ryūdou Temple, there was Ten no Sakazuki, which was the massive cavern where the Greater Holy Grail was created. Three kilometers in diameter. Also, the symbol of the contract of Angra Mainyu. The location of the Black Holy Grail.

I moved my feet when the sun finally set, painting the sky dark with twinkling stars and a lone, beautiful moon. My next destination was Miyama Town, or to be precise, Matō's Mansion in the southern end (where the western style houses were) of Miyama Town, not far for Tōsaka's Mansion.

Miyama Town was the suburban area of Fuyuki that contained old houses and traditional buildings. It was split into two main parts, the traditional Japanese houses district, and the foreigners' houses district. The road to Homurahara Academy was set between the two districts. The intersection road connects to the shopping street, the school, the northern and southern parts of town, and to the bridge. The Matō and Tōsaka residences were located in the foreigners' district, while Emiya's and the Fujimuras' houses were in the traditional district. There was a shopping district nearby.

Before I stepped in the Miyama Town, I visited Homurahara Academy and grabbed a diner in Kōshūensaikan Taizan, the only Chinese restaurant in Miyama Town. Fortunately, I didn't meet Kirei Kotomine in there. As I had a pleasant Chinese dinner, I made a plan to visit Einzbern's forest in the suburbs in the outskirt of Fuyuki City. After I finished my dinner, I went to the block housing western-style houses. My destination was Matō's Mansion, but…

_"Well, shit… I never thought I would meet him this soon,"_ I cursed silently when I saw an outstandingly handsome blond-haired, red-eyed tall man wearing a high-quality white shirt, black slacks, black leather jackets, and leather shoes. Said man's curious eyes were fixed on me as he strutted in my direction, smirking haughtily along the way. His hands were snuggling comfortably inside his jacket's pockets.

**[Gilgamesh ****·****LV. ?]**

Somehow, I had attracted his attention. _"Well, calm down. I had a maxed speed that can be multiplied many times. Running away won't be a problem. What's more, this is a golden chance to kick start my plan in regard to this arrogant douche…" _I mused silently, ignoring the fact by calling him an arrogant douche, I was being hypocrite, as I relaxed my posture and waited for him to stop before me, slipping my hands into my jeans' pockets.

After he stopped a few feet in front of me, he didn't immediately insult me or showering his Origin Noble Phantasms on me. Insteads, he was inspecting my appearance with calculative, keen eyes. Despite the oddity of it, I maintained my posture and inspected him back. We were locked in a standoff, inspecting the other.

"Outsider," Gilgamesh broke the standoff first by calling me, smirking haughtily. "Do you realize how impolite you are by strolling in someone else garden without the owner's approval? Be grateful I didn't punish you for your slight upon me for I, the benevolent king who own this garden you walk upon."

I was taken aback by Gilgamesh's words and actions. It wasn't what I expected. It seems like he acknowledged me as another ruler like him. My mind worked at a very fast speed, trying to understand his reason. It hit me, then. From his words, his curiosity and interest in me, and his _minuscule_ acknowledgment in me as his equal, he had mistaken me as a ruler of another world, someone with the same station as him. He might already realize my nature as an _Otherworlder_, no thanks to his crystalized wisdom,_ Sha-Naqba-Imuru_. However, he couldn't understand me more than that...was that because of my power shielding me from his _Sha-Naqba-Imuru_? Well, that Noble Phantasm mainly worked like the Path-to-Victory in Worm verse, presenting the choices that would give the user the best outcome, though. I couldn't put aside the idea of my maxed LUK making this happens.

Perhaps, it was my relaxed elegance and body language that screams 'I'm above you! Prostrate before me and worship me!'. I wasn't blind to the change in my personality after acquiring cheat power that made me overpowered. My power and my authority over the biggest syndicate in Fuyuki City had gone into my head, I had become no different from the incarnated Servant standing in front of me. If so, it was no different with how Gilgamesh and Ozymandias surprisingly tolerating each other and having an amicable relationship in Fate/Grand Order in spite of their massive ego and arrogance.

...Either way, I was glad that my meeting with him didn't end with exchanging insults or Origin Noble Phantasms being shot at me in speed that breaks the sound's barrier from his _Gate of Babylon_.

"So you're the King of this world? Hmph! I am the God-King whose territory spans in multiple worlds of Evernight Land of Hueco Mundo, War-torn Elemental Nations, The Twin Realms of Earthland and Edolas, All Blues, Tortus, and several other universes. Even the Gods prostrate before me, delighting in my presence! King of this world! You are a courageous one, telling me to be grateful in your presence!" I replied arrogantly while readying myself for the confrontation.

At the end of my statement, Gilgamesh became stone-faced and stared at me with an emotionless look. I returned his look with my arrogant look. When I thought he would start attacking me, he did something that I didn't expect. He broke into laughter, throwing his head back and covering his face with his right hand while his other hand was snuggling in his pocket.

"Bwahahaha! I know it! The moment my eyes laid upon you, I can feel the elegance bearing and presence of royalty." He paused and slipped his hand back to his free pocket, eyeing me with acceptance and acknowledgment as an equal. "Regardless, you're strolling in my garden without my approval. Tell me your intention before I cease my pleasantry and deliver the judgement for trespassing into my territory unapproved, Outsider!"

At the end of his warning, countless golden portals appeared around me and the sharp tips of Origin Noble Phantasm were jutting out from the portals, ready to skewer me at any moment. Despite I was facing this threat, _The_ _Gamer_ and _Pokerface_ skills assisted me in maintaining my calmness. I faced the pointed ends of dangerous weapons with varying effects; Anti-Divinity, Anti-Immortality, and Anti-Monster just to name a few...

"Is this how you treat a guest? I'm not impressed." I moved my hands from my jeans' pockets and crossed them in front of my chest. "Regardless, I could understand where you're coming from. I'd be angry, too, if someone skulked in my territories without my approval. But, as a ruler of a world, you should give a better presentation as the host. Your actions bring shame to countless world-ruling kings in vast Omniverse."

"Humph!" Gilgamesh huffed and mimicked my action, folding his arms in front of his chest. Also, he pulled back all weapons in his disposal and dismissed the _Gate of Babylon_. It was truly a surprise that he heeded my words.

"That's better." I nodded my head, keeping my play. "Now, about my intention. As a matter of fact, I'm currently on a pleasure trip. And this universe isn't the first universe I have visited." My bullshit was on the roll, full throttle ahead.

"Ho? A pleasure trip, you say?" Gilgamesh seemed interested in his tone and expression.

"Indeed. Ruling over several worlds can be tiring. More so if your subjects became complacent and stagnant. Despite my effort to make them strive forward, through both subtle and hard ways, stagnation keeps plaguing my ruling. I became tired of it, and thus I left them on a pleasure trip, so they may think through their folly when their revered and beloved king shows displeasure by leaving them behind for a while. Who knows, they might show some progress when I returned back."

**[You acquired a Trait.]**

**[Swindler: your silver tongue can swindle anyone; sharply increase the chance of successfully swindling others.]**

Gilgamesh eyed me with...sympathy? Holy tits! I never thought the day the most arrogant douche, Gilgamesh, showed sympathy for others. He seemed to be feeling sympathy because of my false trouble as a ruler, which was closely similar to his problem as the ruler of Earth in modern era. Well, that was the combined effect of _Misdirection _with maxed level and maxed LUK, I supposed.

"Very well. You may enjoy your stay in my garden, Outsider. But, I shan't be happy if you create a mess in my garden. Despite my garden has degraded into this pitiful and disgusting state in the past several thousands of years, this garden is still mine." After saying that, Gilgamesh got closer to me and offered his hand. "Let me be a good host for you and welcome you in my kingdom. I shall show you the best wine this world can offer. In the meantime, you can regale me with your tale about the other universes you have visited."

I hid my victorious smirk when I saw Gilgamesh offering a hand to welcome me. He was unaware that he had sealed his fate. Without further ado, I accepted his hand and we had a firm handshake. At this point, I used _Steal_ _Skill_ and stole his _Gate_ _of_ _Babylon_.

**[You acquired a skill.]**

**[Gate of Babylon · Active · LV. 1/1]****  
****1) Allows the user to store limitless item inside a metaphysical vault, in which the time stops.****  
****2) Allows the user to open multiple doors in any place within the user's field of vision.****  
****3) List of stored items:****  
****A) World-rank: 2****  
****B) Divine-rank: 999+****  
C)**** Legend-rank: 999+****  
****D) Unique-rank: 999+****  
****E) Rare-rank: 999+****  
F) ****Uncommon-rank: 999+**

"YOU! YOU DARE?!" Gilgamesh roared and tried to pull his hand from my grip. I let him, and he jumped back, creating some distance between us. He was opening his eyes widely, his eyes bloodshot. He realized his connection to the _Gate of Babylon _had been cut.

I immediately summoned _Enkidu: Chain of Heaven _and bound Gilgamesh before laughing at his furious face. "Bwahahaha! I thank you for the wonderful welcoming gift. To turn yourself into poverty for my sake, you're truly a wonderful host! You have my gratitude!" I mocked him openly.

There were two reactions you can expect when you set off someone else. The first reaction was blind anger. The second was cold fury. With his explosive temper and arrogance that knows no bound, Gilgamesh's reaction was the former. I watched him, bound by _Enkidu_, in amusement. His eyes were opened wide and bloodshot, his teeth were ground against each other, his veins bulged out on his neck and temples. There was nothing but fury in his crimson eyes. He was beyond mad. His rage was apoplectic.

"Thief!" Gilgamesh hissed venomously with all fury he could muster up. "Return back my treasure and release me! Your death will be swift and painless! If not, I am going to torture you until you wish for death!"

I wagged my finger in front of his face, tsk-ing playfully. "Gilgamesh, Gilgamesh, Gilgamesh," I repeated his name in a condescending tone. "It seems that you don't understand your situation. You're in a place with no power to demand something from me. I have taken your _Gate of Babylon_ and its entire contents."

I moved my hand, gesturing to the golden chains that bound him tightly. He growled at me when I pointed out that, it was a very amusing reaction. But, I hadn't been satisfied with his pitiful condition, yet. And thus, I took out Ea from _Gate of Babylon_ and swung it carelessly before waving it in front of his face. I loved rubbing my superiority on his face...

"How dare you!? Unhand my most trusted treasure from your filthy hand, thief!" Gilgamesh snarled venomously when he saw his most treasured treasure in my hand. He tried to force his way through the bound of _Enkidu_ to no avail, only making the chains rattled from his futile effort. If the real Emiya Shirō or Counter Guardian EMIYA offended him because of their Tracing spell, my existence was something he couldn't tolerate. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised if his hatred for me surpassed his hatred for Divine beings.

Listening to his demand, I smirked wickedly at him. "Make me, O poor, pitiful King of Beggars!"

"YOU!" Gilgamesh roared, his spittle flying from his mouth. His crimson eyes dilated. He kept his futile effort to force his body to be free from _Enkidu_. However, his two-third Divine blood was his undoing. When Gilgamesh captured Heracles as Berserker in UBW route, the greatest Greek Demi-god didn't have hope to free himself despite his ridiculous strength. Heracles was only 50/50 godling, unlike Gilgamesh who was 2/3 godling. _Enkidu_ would become stronger with the higher amount of Divine blood its captured being possessed. He couldn't be able to free himself! Despite knowing this, Gilgamesh kept trying to free himself. He had been consumed by rage, his dilated eyes were the hard, factual evidence.

"RAAAARGH!" Gilgamesh roared like an unintelligent beast and strained his body more, surpassing his limits. _Enkidu_ tightened their hold on him in return. When I thought of how he would strangle himself to death, I heard the sound of cracking bones and ripped muscle.

**[+10,455,208.1EXP]**

**[Loots: 9,000 Credits; Gilgamesh's Corpse]**

**[You leveled up = 15 → 61]  
[HP = 10,800 → 13,100]  
[SP = 10,400 → 11,550]  
[AP = 52 → 190]**

I was struck dumb by level up notification. My LV jumped up straight to 61, my EXP 53,713.8/746,836. I moved my bemused look from the window to Gilgamesh's limp body, which was dangling in the air, hoisted up by _Enkidu_.

The King of Heroes had strangled himself to death. Whether it was because of his rages-impaired mind or something else, I didn't know the truth. His ripped outfit was stained by his blood. His joints and limbs were displaced and bent in an unnatural way. But, the real treat was his dying expression, which displayed the injustice and impotent desire for vengeance. It was a tragic expression that was impossible to appear normally on his face.

"Hehehe…ahahaha…hyahahahaha!" I laughed and relished on it because I'd done this to one of the strongest being in this universe.

A short while later, my laughter stopped and I stared Gilgamesh's corpse for a moment. I appraised the corpse and was surprised when I discovered his _Stat Attributes_, excluding MND, and some of his skills as Servant remained. I could use my Steal Skill and Steal Stats on this corpse, I figured. I then returned _Enkidu_ back to the _Gate of Babylon_ and stored Gilgamesh's corpse into my _Storage_. I was going to play with his corpse after completing my real objective tonight. Afterward, I dismissed the Bounded Field around me and proceeded to my true destination.

Matō's Mansion was in sight…

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

—**[TO BE CONTINUED]—**

**·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·****—****·—·—·—·—·**

**AN: Wow, 75 Favs, 100+ Folls, and above 10 reviews… You spoil me guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. For the reviewers: although I didn't post the answer for your reviews in here, it didn't mean I disregarded them. In fact, I kept reading them repeatedly when my motivation plummeted down. For your support and constructive critiques, you have my deepest gratitude. For the flames, well, thank you for filling the review's section. Anyway, there is going to be NSFW content between my Main Character and Sakura in the next chapter. I hope this little spoiler can make you all fired up for the next chapter, which will published at the latest in a week after this chapter's published. Thank you for reading this AN.**


End file.
